


Smoke

by bgmblues



Series: Smoke [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bad Decisions, Birthday Weed Sex, Drugs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Marijuana, Mental Health Issues, POV Second Person, Smoking, Underage Smoking, Vaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgmblues/pseuds/bgmblues
Summary: Bertolt picks up a less that favorable habit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is about bert vaping but im literally not even at the part where he gets a vape

Sometimes while Reiner was busy with football practice or guitar practice, and when Historia was cheer-leading and Ymir was doing...something, you'd end up hanging out with Zeke. He was pretty cool, you supposed. Maybe a little awkward, but you were pretty awkward too. Eren didn't have a driver's license--or a car--so usually his college age old brother would come pick him up. You vaguely knew him from when he'd been in school last year but you'd hardly talked.

He blows out a puff of smoke from a cigarette and you can't help but stare. Your father smoked, but usually not around you...Something about you being too young. You were only 17; that was nearly an adult. You could make your own decisions and do what you wanted.

You’ve been tapping your leg nonstop for the past 20 minutes, and every now and then Zeke puts his hand on your knee as if to indicate for you to stop. It was a bad habit you'd picked up, especially as your legs got longer through 9th and 10th grade. After probably the fifth time, he's taking out another cigarette and handing it to you. You fumble with it and stare at him and he only gives you this vaguely annoyed look.

“Put it in your mouth,” he mumbles around his own cigarette and takes out his lighter. You cautiously place the other side into your mouth and he flicks the lighter on under the end. You breathe in a little like you'd seen people do in movies and shows. You had no clue what or why you were doing this.

It catches. You can’t note much at all before you choke at the smoke and taste. Zeke laughs from beside you and pulls the cigarette away from your face as you cough. “Suck it in and then breathe,” he tells you, “And you've gotta hold it like this.” He holds his hand out for you to see. You're still coughing but try to adjust your grip anyway.

It burns in the back of your throat. It was different from the burn you felt after a few laps around the track--this was arguably worse to you, and made you feel like you were suffocating. You don't like it at all. But for some reason you reluctantly place it back in your mouth and try to take a deeper breath, only to choke again. Zeke snorts and takes a drag of his own cigarette.

After trying, failing and coughing the third time, you throw the cigarette on the ground and stomp it out like you'd seen your dad do before. Zeke just laughs more beside you, shaking his head. “What a waste of a cigarette,” he says, “could've just given it to me.” You muster a non threatening glare. The taste in your mouth was disgusting, your head hurt and you felt almost like you were going to fall against the wall from being dizzy. Gross.

Reiner, Eren and Historia and a few others are walking out a few minutes later and you feel a spike of jealousy over the look Reiner gives Historia...But then he sees you and that familiar grin takes its place. The jealousy practically melts away and in its place you feel embarrassed and euphoric despite the foul taste in your mouth and headache.

“I hope you weren't waiting too long,” he says, “We went over our time.” You shake your head and stand up, slinging your own backpack over your shoulder. You hope nobody notices your wobble.

Eren leans over to Zeke and mutters some sort of greeting and then Zeke stands up, stomps out his cigarette and the two of them begin to head towards wherever Zeke's car was parked. He turns back and waves at you and you give an awkward wave back.

“I'm sorry you had to sit with Zeke while he was smoking,” Reiner says. You don't tell him you had been too and just nod along. “He’s pretty gross,” you say back. Though really, he doesn’t seem gross as all. None of you want to admit it, but you probably all think Zeke is kinda cool.

Historia gets picked up by her older sister while you and Reiner walk home. You look around the house for your dad. He’s in the living room watching the news with a bottle of beer. 

Almost as soon as you're alone in your room, you pull up an incognito tab and search up  _ how to smoke.  _ It’s not like its that big a deal, but it’s foreign and  _ adult _ and actually maybe it was a big deal. You were supposedly a  _ strapping young man _ with his whole life ahead of him, as Reiner’s mom said. You felt like a middle-schooler looking at porn for the first time.

But it made you curious; you wanted to know more. You might as well start to figure it out now before you made a fool of yourself in front of Zeke again.

You pause when you realize the wording of your thoughts. Well...you suppose you were taking up smoking now.

The next day you  _ think _ you're ready, staring intently at the ground as you recall all of what you'd read the previous day. Yeah, you were definitely ready. Probably. Maybe. Not really.

Almost as soon as everyone's gone and you're alone with Zeke again, you turn to him. “Give me a cigarette,” you say, probably a little too serious. Zeke's response is an amused look.

He does give you one, though, and takes one out for himself. He flicks on his lighter and lights up his cigarette, breathing in and then huffing out the smoke. You suddenly feel anxious that you were doing something like this, but you were already committed.

Zeke lights up the cigarette and you try to repeat what you'd read last night. You take in some of the smoke...and then cough. You at least hold the cigarette away from your face as you cough this time. You try again with a deeper breath after pulling it away and attempt to hold it for a moment. You glance over to Zeke and he looks a little impressed or satisfied or something.

“Looks like you've done a little research,” he says, adjusting his glasses that he thought looked cooler than they did. “Good job, kid. Didn't cough so much this time.” 

Sweet.

You give him an unamused look for the nickname, though--you weren't even two years younger than him--before taking another puff of smoke. You're pretty pleased with yourself how quickly you're picking it up. You still cough, just a little, and the headache you were starting to have gives way to a tingly sort of buzz. You feel a little light headed and just overall satisfied.

Was that why people smoked? Honestly you think you could get used to this.

You follow Zeke's lead and flick the ashes when he does and then put out your cigarette when he does. Only he takes another one. He offers you the box, indicating you should too, and you hesitate.

“I think I'll just stick to one a day,” you stammer, earning a nod. You still had to do track in the spring.

“Smart,” is all Zeke says. You wait in silence for Reiner, Historia and Eren to finish their practices.

Today Reiner has an arm slung over Historia's body--well, more like her head, really, given their heights--and half of you wishes you hadn't declined that second cigarette. You hated the jealous bubble you got when you see them together like this. It wasn’t like you were dating in the first place; it wasn’t your place at all to feel like this, and that in its own made you feel disgusting.

Zeke waves to you when he leaves and Historia is picked up by her sister and you and Reiner walk home.

This keeps up for one week, then two, and suddenly it's been almost a month. You wouldn't always take a cigarette from Zeke, but you'd found yourself getting better at it and being calmer whenever Reiner would walk out with Historia (and Eren, Eren was there too) and be joking and laughing around with her. It was a nice sort of buzz.

Reiner always apologizes for making you wait with Zeke as he smokes, but you never tell him you've been smoking too. You can’t tell if he’s picked it up or not that you started since you don't outside your time waiting for him with Zeke.

“Historia's been helping me with some stuff,” he says one day as you two walk back to your neighborhood. You nod and shrug. Who cares what he and Historia have been doing, you think. You sure didn’t. He stops walking and you turn back to face him. 

“She says I should just confess to this guy I like.” 

You blink. Suddenly your mind's trying and absolutely failing to keep up with what he's saying as Reiner takes your hand in the middle of the sidewalk and smiles up at you.

“I like you,” he says.

Oh.

“Me too,” you whisper back. The words come out before you even have the chance to think about it. You cover your mouth with both hands but feel disappointed with yourself at the feeling of his warmth going away.

You've never dated anyone, but the shift from friends to more is instantaneous. Reiner grabs your clammy hand again with his own and you walk the rest of the way home like that. He swings your arms as you walk and doesn’t even wipe his hands on his pant leg once. 

It makes you feel absolutely elated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me about reibert @bgmblues on tumblr!

You wake up two Saturdays later at almost noon, feeling restless and empty. Like something was missing. It takes the next hour for you to pinpoint what it is, and when you do you feel the need to smack your forehead.

You wanted a cigarette.

The first thing you do when you realize this is, in fact, smack your forehead. You didn’t need to smoke outside your meet ups with Zeke. You were in 12th grade and you had to be ready for track in the spring and applying to colleges. Everyone around you would be ashamed of you if you didn’t.

(This wasn’t entirely true, as you know Reiner would probably support you even if you said you’d murdered someone. Which you’d never done, so that example seemed a little extreme. Regardless, Reiner was just that kind of friend. That kind of  _ boyfriend _ .)

It almost feels like it’s against your will when you search around the house for any cigarettes your dad might've left his around. All you find is a box of matches and an old, cheap (and practically empty) lighter. Neither of those would help you.

There was a 7-11 a few blocks away. It was the opposite direction from the school, but you would have to pass Reiner  _ and  _ Sasha’s houses. They probably wouldn't see you, but it still made you nervous. You didn't want them to see you smoking or try to tag along. The thought of anyone knowing about your new found  _ hobby _ was absolutely terrifying; you couldn't let anyone know about it 

It’s at that moment you decide you don’t actually have a will regarding this; You end up choosing to go anyway.

Reiner's house is on your block and none of the cars are in the driveway, so you deem yourself safe and grab the house keys and some money from under your shirts in your dresser. You were used to walking around town, given you couldn’t drive and Reiner was still fairly new at driving (and could only ever borrow his shitty dad’s shitty car). It’s windy, but you were always a warm person. Except your hands, which are very much frozen by the time you make it there.

There’s always at least three people in any given 7-11; You’ve never seen it without some form of parent and child combination and angry looking white guy who would probably give you dirty looks if he heard you speaking Turkish. You take a few minutes to rummage through the snacks, though that’s not really what you’re here for. You pick out cheez-its--white cheddar--and then slowly shuffle to the checkout counter. You were vaguely aware of cigarettes being a behind the counter thing, which meant...talking to people. Your least favorite thing. 

The cashier is a bored looking man, considerably older than you and looking like he doesn’t really care about what he’s doing. You set down the box of cheez-its and he scans it.

“Anything else?” He asks, probably expecting you to say no. It was now or never.

“A pack of cigarettes,” you force out. Good job Bertolt, you did it.

“What kind?” The cashier asks. You blank.

What kind? What did he mean  _ what kind _ ? Zeke hadn’t prepared you for that. You wrack your brain for what kind Zeke or your father had. 

“Regular?” you say, because usually that means something. Either it does indeed mean something or the guy takes pity on you and pulls out a pack of something.

“ID?” 

You needed an ID too? You suppose that made sense now that it’s in your mind, but you hadn’t thought about it at all. 

The look you have on your face must be easy to read, because the cashier shrugs it off and scans the pack of cigarettes. You pay him as fast as you can, eager to finally get out of the suddenly very cramped feeling 7-11. You probably looked college age given your height; Sometimes being so tall had its perks.

When you get outside, you light up the first cigarette and breathe in the smoke. Dumbly you sputter and quickly stomp it out with your shoe.

It tasted awful. 

You really didn't have a will though, because almost immediately after you're taking a second one out anyway and smoking it. The rest of the box goes into your jacket pocket and you begin to walk back to your house. 

The wind keeps blowing the smoke back into your face and making you cough more. It's growing more and more aggravating, burning your eyes. You put your hood up, as if it would actually help. 

If the wind kept up, you'd be stuck between having to smoke in your house or freeze trying to smoke outside. Neither seemed very appealing to you, but you suppose you could stand the wind if it meant feeling calmer.

There's a tap on your back. You almost fall over, having been so caught up in your thoughts. You do double over however, resting your hands on your knees and dropping your cigarette. The person behind you bursts out laughing.

“Didn't think I'd see you today, Bert,” she says. You look up to see Sasha and her dog, Flake. The Pointer comes trotting up to you. You pretend the cigarette he lowers his nose to isn't yours, though it seems Sasha hasn't noticed anyway. Flake looks back up to you and you pat his head.

The wind was blowing all the smoke smell to her. She would totally notice. You're gonna be caught and get in so much trouble.

“What's up?” She asks, apparently not noticing. You half-heartedly shrug, tucking one hand in your pocket and fiddling with the cigarette packet and lighter. She starts walking forward while you and Flake follow.

“Just, uh...wanted some cheez-its, so I went to 7-11,” you tell her, “How's your day going?”

“Walkin’ the dog, sat around on twitter, same old, same old,” she laughs. It almost feels forced, like something was wrong. You awkwardly ignore it. 

Flake takes the lead, wind blowing his ears back. He pulls on the leash as if to get Sasha to walk faster.

“Could you run with him?” Sasha suggests. Flake turns around and seemingly pouts at you, tangling himself around your legs. 

“Yeah, yeah, ok,” you laugh. Flake seems to understand and lets out a deep yip. Sasha hands you the leash and you attempt to untangle yourself from it. You hardly do before Flake pulls more, and then you’re both jogging.

You mostly enjoyed being on the track team; not so much the shorts, but running was something you liked to think you were good at. Maybe with such long legs, basketball was a better idea, but you didn’t like the physicality of it. Track suited you better.

When you sprint, you’re faster than Flake. He lags a little behind, mouth open and tongue flopping in the wind. You run until the intersection of the street before stopping so you could both catch your breath. Sasha walks towards you at a rather leisurely pace. You kneel down to pet Flake while you wait.

Sasha catches up with you and takes Flake’s leash back. She sighs before holding up a box of cigarettes. “You dropped these,” she says with a less than impressed look. Anxiety wells up inside you and you feel your pockets. You had indeed.

“Those aren’t mine,” you say rather dumbly. “I bought them for my dad.”

She clearly doesn’t believe you but hands them over anyway. Your relieved look probably gives you away more.

“You were smoking earlier, Bert. And you smell awful.” You cup your hands over your mouth and exhale to sniff your breath. You couldn’t tell if it was actually smelly or not.

“Just...stop, ok? Don’t start doing that,” she tells you. You nod but don’t say a word. Yeah, you knew you should stop. You knew it was bad. 

You reach your house in tense silence. “See you Monday,” you call. She waves and Flake runs from the end of the leash back to her.

The door closes behind you. You throw the cigarette box to the floor and slide down it, running your hands down your face.

You reach for the box for another cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sasha: smoking is bad  
> bert, with -3 self esteem and unmedicated anxiety: (smokes more)


	3. Chapter 3

By some stroke of luck, Sasha seems to have kept quiet. You feel a little guilty for having ever thought she was bad at keeping secrets. It was more likely Connie than her. You don't tell her anything, but internally you take note; you owed Sasha for that.

The familiar itch of wanting to smoke pulls at you throughout the school day, but you ignore it. You still had track in the spring, and if Sasha said you smelled bad, everyone else would surely notice.

Yet you still find yourself sitting beside Zeke after school. He takes out his packet of cigarettes and lighter. You can only stare at him before fishing your own packet out of your backpack.

“What kind did you get?” He asks. You show it without a word. He snorts but offers up his lighter anyway. “Do you like them?”

“Not really,” you mumble back, “yours are better. I didn’t know what brand they were.”

“Hand ‘em over. You should pack them,” he tells you. You raise an eyebrow but pass him the box. He hits the top against the palm of his hand and then hands it back. “It makes them last longer,” is all he says to explain. You shrug.

You smoke in silence. You don’t really have anything to say until you’re taking out your second cigarette.

“How do you get rid of the smell?” You ask, finally breaking the silence.

“Shower,” he pauses, “Unless you mean fast enough so you can make out with your boyfriend. In that case, gum.” 

You sputter. You hadn’t really done anything like that with Reiner; the thought of kissing him like that made your face burn. You’d hardly kissed him so far in the first place. Let alone on the  _ lips _ . 

Now that the thought was in your mind, you kind of wanted to. You wanted to kiss Reiner and hold his hand and do other gross couple stuff. You wanted to  _ cuddle _ with Reiner.

You were in the middle of another growth spurt; Sitting like this, your knees almost went to your shoulders. Maybe you were too big for cuddling. Thankfully you were still short enough you didn't hit your head on doors. Yet.

“...Do you have any gum?” You ask. 

“Nope.”

Pathetic. Ymir would laugh if she saw you now. 

You sigh. You couldn't kiss him if your breath was  _ that _ awful. You flick the cigarette to the ground, only half smoked, and hold your head in your hands.

“Stop wasting your cigarettes, kid,” you hear Zeke scoff. “If you aren't going to finish them, give them to me.”

You don't bother to respond. 

Football lets loose after a while, with Reiner joking with various people you never really got to know. He, Eren and Historia find their way over towards you and Zeke. Zeke's still smoking; Reiner offers a sympathetic look that quickly gives way to a grin.

“Bertl,” he says. You glance up to him from your seat on the curb with a hum.

“Your face is all red,” he chuckles. You quickly look away again.

“He's just been thinking dirty things for the past hour,” Zeke jokes as he stomps out his cigarette. Now you certainly can feel your face heating up. Reiner's face starts to look a little red too. 

“I have not,” is all you force out, voice a little higher than usual thanks to your embarrassment. Well, maybe you had been. Just a little. But it wasn't like it was anything more than Reiner pressing you into the mattress and kissing you silly. But that was like...beginner stuff, right? You wouldn't really know.

You hardly pay attention as everyone splits up to go back home. You are, however, quick to grab Reiner’s hand. You both practically jump at the movement but neither of you make an effort to pull away.

“I wasn't thinking of dirty things,” you mutter after a few minutes. Reiner stares pointedly ahead. He's fighting against a grin.

“Maybe we could...um…” You trail off and groan. “Y’know, uh...go on a date?” Okay. Alright. You'd said it. 

Reiner's pretend frown drops. He finally looks at you. You look down to the sidewalk. He stops walking, dragging you to a halt with him.

“That sounds like a great idea,” he says. When you look back up to him, he has a very dopey grin. “I don’t know how I didn’t think of that!” With little warning, he's pulling you down and kissing you. It's nothing much, just a quick peck on the lips, but your mouth falls open anyway.

He starts to ramble and walk forward again. “You're so thoughtful, y'know? I seriously can't believe I didn't think of that! Where should we--Bertl?” Oh, right, you'd been holding hands. Yours must have slipped away as a moment later you're holding it up to your mouth.

You can't really think of what to say or do. There's no doubt in your mind that your face was completely red with how you could practically  _ hear _ your heart pounding in your chest. Maybe you shouldn't be have such a reaction, but the fact Reiner  _ kissed you _ was suddenly the most overwhelming thing ever. You were going to die on the spot. 

You feel yourself grin as well. You really were dating Reiner. You could hold his hand and kiss him whenever you wanted.

Just to test it out, you grab Reiner's hand again and lean forward to kiss him. He looks a little starstruck when you lean back. You take it back, the look he had was the most overwhelming thing ever. 

“Sorry,” you mumble shyly, “I just realized I can do that.” With that, the two of you begin your trek home again. You’re both grinning at this point.

“Where should we go?” Reiner asks. You just shrug, earning a laugh. “No, wait, I should probably decide, shouldn’t I?” At this you can nod. You were never much good at deciding things.

The two of your turn onto your street, Reiner swinging your hands together. You feel...really happy. 

And you hadn’t thought about smoking once that entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is Eventful. and yes sorry i'm skipping their date


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm changing this to 6, maybe 7 chapters bc i havent gotten to that actual reason i started writing this fic in the first place

You start to prepare to go home when it happens. Zeke, shorter than you by now, wraps an arm around your shoulder. (You think he might be a little self-conscious about the height thing.) 

“Sorry, Bert's comin home with us today,” he says. He gives you that  _ look _ and you automatically know this has to do with your shared past time.

Everyone's confused--admittedly you are at first but you hope you don't show it--but Reiner gives you a quick kiss on the cheek and then you're piling into Zeke's car with Eren. You watch as Reiner gets into his dad's shoddy old car and waves to you as you drive away. You hold your cheek in your hand and smile to yourself. If you look like a dumb, infatuated middle schooler, Eren doesn't say anything.

Football season had officially ended yesterday and later on that evening there was supposed to an after party; their team hadn't won anything fancy, but regardless. You were proud of Reiner. 

Zeke brings you into the garage which you find Pieck, her girlfriend who you don't really know the name of and Marcel sitting around. 

“Inviting high schoolers now, are we?” Pieck's girlfriend laughs, as if Marcel wasn't also in 12th grade and they were all only a year or two older than you anyway.

“Uh,” you mumble, “what's going on?” 

“Pot,” is all Pieck says. You blink.

Oh.

You voice about that much, too. Apparently you were going to smoke pot. Honestly you had no clue how you hadn't pegged her or Zeke as stoners in the first place.

Zeke starts passing around something similar to a cigarette and one by one everyone takes a hit of it. You do, albeit very cautiously, and cough just as you had when you'd first started smoking.

After a few minutes you start feeling dizzy and fall onto your back. Marcel and Pieck start laughing and soon you are too. Zeke is the only one with a mildly straight face, but even he's got this look that says _absolutely_ _stoned_.

“Have you and Reiner…done stuff?” Marcel asks. You try to whack him but misjudge the distance and hit the floor.

“We've only been together for,” you pause and count your fingers, “Three months? Two?” You hold up three and then four fingers and Pieck's girlfriend bursts out laughing again.

“Tonight's special,” Marcel wiggles his eyebrows, “I'll be your wing man.” He pauses. “Hint man? Something like that.” You cover your face and laugh.

“Should we really be smoking pot before a party?” You ask. Pieck grins.

“Absolutely,” she says, taking another hit. She kisses her girlfriend and then blows smoke in her face. She passes it to Marcel and then he passes it to you and you can't even find it in you to care as you inhale the smoke.

The conversation moves quickly, and eventually you get handed a water bottle. You'd never been so thirsty in your life. And you were a runner in track and field, so that was saying something.

Eren walks in with little or no announcement while Marcel has the blunt in his hands. He panics and shoves it in his mouth and everyone--except Eren, of course--bursts out laughing.

“Shit!” Marcel yowls, coughing and spitting out the blunt. You're laughing so hard you're having trouble breathing and don't have the ability to pay attention to Eren's shocked face.

Mikasa and Armin appear behind him and you  _ do  _ have enough mental capability to look up and cover your face.

“Oh my god,” you hear Armin say. He's actually a pretty good friend of yours--you, him and Marco would go out to the library sometimes and had Science together. The three uninvited guests invite themself in and Armin's standing over you a second later.

“Are you guys fucking smoking in here?” Eren gapes.

“What does it look like we're doing?” Zeke says, rather sarcastically. 

“You shouldn't! You're gonna piss dad off!” 

Zeke rolls his eyes in response. “He's never around, it doesn't really matter.” He turns his attention to Marcel, “I can get out another one but you aren't getting it.”

“No!” Eren interjects, “You even dragged Bertolt into this!” You groan and shake your hands in front of you. How were you supposed to explain you were doing this willingly? Goody-two-shoes scared to upset anyone and awful at decision making Bertolt Hoover?

You look away and shrug. “Dragged might not be the right word,” you mumble. Armin and Eren are probably gaping but you don't say anything about it.

“Go away, you’re gonna give us a bad trip,” Pieck’s girlfriend adds on.

They don't, obviously, and instead Armin reminds you all Zeke was the driver to the party. He sounds very uncertain, but you can't blame him. Eren very visibly rolls his eyes. Wasn't the party at 6? It was probably only like, 4:30 still. No need to rush.

“I don’t think any of them should be driving,” Mikasa quips, “We can always call Reiner to pick us up or something.” Oh shit. Yeah. Reiner. Your boyfriend who didn’t know you smoked and were currently doing pot.

“He's not gonna let me suck his dick if he finds out I’m doing this,” you say to yourself. Marcel bursts out laughing at this and Armin and Eren are  _ definitely _ gaping now. All you do is groan.

“Alright,” you hear Eren mutter to himself, “Armin's driving. Got it.” Armin reluctantly sighs and walks over with Mikasa to help you stumble to your feet. Zeke goes and grabs a second joint and lights it.

“Oh thank god,” Pieck's girlfriend says, taking it from Zeke before he even gets a hit of it. He's quick to take it back from her and gives it to you next. Armin looks on in horror as you smoke it. Even Mikasa seems surprised.

“Do you wanna try?” You offer to Armin, breathing out the smoke. 

“Not at all.”

You're about to pass it to Marcel when Pieck takes it herself, earning laughs from everyone but Marcel and rather obviously Armin and Mikasa. The idle conversation starts up again, stuff about school, relationships, work; it's easily some of the most fun you've had in a while.

Eren's back a few minutes later with Armin's backpack and guiding you Mikasa and Armin--and you and Marcel in tow--towards Zeke’s car. At least Reiner had your backpack, so you didn’t need to worry about that, but the idea of going to a party seemed like an awful idea.

You all shuffle into the car. Armin pulls out of the driveway. You’re only a minute or two into the drive when the anxiety starts to kick in. Everyone was going to know you had been smoking pot. You lean your head against the window and then cover your face.

“Everyone’s gonna know,” you groan. Marcel snorts and pats your arm, and suddenly you think he’s done this before.

“Nobody’s gonna know so long as you’re not weird about it,” he says, “Pieck and Zeke used to do this  _ all _ the time.” Eren shoots him a glare. “Have you guys been smoking pot this whole school year? Even you, Bertolt?”

Marcel answers before you can. He rolls his eyes and leans against Eren. “Zeke and Pieck pulled me in earlier this year, but today was Bertolt’s first time.” He winks at you, “Get it? First time?” You snort even though it was kind of a dumb joke and then cover your mouth. Nope. Not funny, not at all.

“Well, I haven’t been smoking  _ pot, _ ” you add on with a shrug, “But, uh, y’know. There’s other stuff.” 

You can’t believe you just admitted that. Clearly nobody else can, either, because everyone but Armin is looking at you, though even he looks a little concerned.

Marcel bursts out laughing. “Jesus, really Bert? I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“I've got no will of my own,” you joke. Only Marcel laughs. 

Everyone falls silent as Armin pulls up and parks on the curb. It looks like everything's already in full swing; there are cars parked around practically the whole street.

“I can do this,” you tell yourself, “It's just the football team.”  You walk inside.

_ It wasn’t just the football team. _

The seniors of the football team, yes, as well as the dance team, the cheerleaders and even the marching band is there. It's a lot of people for one house party. Fortunately it seemed like it was seniors and only seniors; you'd hardly spotted people from lower grades.

You start feeling a little sick.

But it was okay, all you had to do was find and tail Reiner. He would help you through the party.

You stick close to Marcel at first, Armin a little behind you. Eren and Mikasa are suddenly nowhere to be found but you can't find it in you to care. There were so many people here and they would  _ all _ know you were smoking weed. 

Maybe someone would even call the police on you. Was marijuana legal in your state? Where did Zeke get it? What if it was laced with like...something else? 

“Can we go find Reiner?” You mumblr to Marcel. He looks over his shoulder to you and shrugs. 

The two of you make your way through the crowd to the kitchen and Marcel pours two cups of soda. One gets handed to you and you gladly down it, leaning against the island.

You'd hardly been there 10 minutes and you already felt sick.

Armin seems to have disappeared too. He probably saw some he recognized he made a beeline for them. There were a hefty amount of people here after all.

Reiner finds you, lighting up into a grin when he sees you. He leans up to plant a chaste kiss on your lips. You feel the spot tingle and burn afterward, and then you can’t really feel your face.

“I was lookin’ for you, Bertl,” he says, face a little red. He wraps an arm around your waist and leans against you. He leads you around awhile, talking to other people on the team, until you’re sitting next to the stairs on the second floor.

He knocks his knees against yours and laces your hands together. “A few people said we looked cute before you came.” There’s a pause and he sighs, almost with a melancholic feeling. “I know we haven’t been together long, but you’ve been my best friend since we were kids. I’m really glad we’re...us, y’know?”

You don’t know what to say. Reiner means so much to you, too, but the words don’t come out. Instead you just lean against him.

“You're very attractive,” you say, albeit rather awkwardly. Reiner's lips quirk into an amused smirk. Despite the heartfelt thing he just said, something felt off though. Something you couldn't place.

“You're quite the looker yourself, handsome,” he shoots back, leaning up to kiss you. His nose wrinkles up and he grunts. “But your breath really is awful.”

You pout but move up closer to him until you're practically on him. Your hands move down to his waist, then a little lower and you kiss him like you've wanted to this whole time. He kisses back, his own hands together around the back of your neck.

He's up against the wall, your hand on the beginning of a bulge in his jeans, when he pushes you away. You blink, letting out a confused 'huh?’ as Reiner adjusts his pants a little.

“Eren told me you and Marcel were smoking something with Zeke,” he admits. “I thought maybe he was making it up, but you’ve kinda been out of it all evening. I can't do stuff with you if you're, I dunno, high or something?”

“We weren't smoking weed,” is all you can think of saying. Reiner's frown just grows.

You open your mouth to say something else, but nothing comes out.

The heavy feeling in your gut spikes up again. This wasn't how it was supposed to go; you were supposed to tell him how important he was to you, too, and come back to the party and have fun like they did in movies and books.

Reiner runs a hand through his hair. “Let's go home, okay? It's ok if we leave early.” He starts to head for the stairs.

“No.” You grab his arm, a little more tightly that you meant. You immediately let go and hold the hand to your chest.

“This is a party for you,” you force out, “Go and have fun. I'm not going to ruin it for you.”

_ You just did, Bertolt. You're making it worse _ .

Reiner sighs and takes your hand in his. “We're going home,” he says more firmly. You can't even argue as he leads you to about the middle of the stairs. 

He leaves you sitting on the steps, too, to presumably tell someone he was leaving. You feel increasingly disgusted with yourself with each passing minute; what had you been thinking, smoking weed before a party? Let alone coming onto Reiner like that. What kind of boyfriend ruined another's football party? Surely he would break up with you.

Your boyfriend, your Reiner, reappears shortly. He helps you up and then wraps his arm around your waist to help you walk. A few people give you weird looks, and that just makes your stomach twist with anxiety more.

“I'm sorry,” you mumble as Reiner helps you into the car. He doesn't say anything; just brushes your hair out of your face.

The ride back to your house is silent. There's no radio to ease the tension you feel and you can't think of what to say. All you can focus on is how hurt and frustrated Reiner was earlier.

“Stop the car,” you force out. You can't get a hold of your breathing. You're vaguely aware of the fact you're hyperventilating, but all you can focus on is the burning in your throat and stomach.

Thankfully he does without asking, pulling over on the side of a street. You fumble with undoing the seat belt and then car door before practically falling out the car and heaving where you landed. 

Reiner’s quickly unbuckling his own seat belt and clambering out the car to kneel beside you. He rubs your back and mumbles things you don’t hear as you try to catch your breath.

“I’m sorry,” you hiccup. “I'm so. Sorry.”

“It's ok, Bertl,” you vaguely hear him murmur, “let's go home, ok? You look like you need to rest.”

When you finally stop breathing so hard, Reiner helps you into the car. Anxiety still wracks you, but somehow you make it back to your street.

He doesn't pull into your driveway like you thought he would. He goes straight to his and helps you out of the car and inside his house. You hardly take notice of whatever he says to whoever is sitting in the living room--his mom, maybe?--before he's helping you up the stairs and into his room. You basically collapse on his bed, groaning when he flicks the light on. He flicks it off again at your protest before kicking his shoes off and against the wall with two quiet thuds. 

You didn't feel the pleasant high anymore. You just felt sick and anxious. It made you want a cigarette. But at the same time, even the thought of smoking anything all made your anxiety worse.

Reiner goes to work on your shoes next, sliding them off your feet and tossing them towards where he must've left his. When he's done, he stands up and…

Takes off his shirt.

You do your best to stifle the embarrassed noise you make. But you can't hide the noise when he's taking off his jeans. You think he glances over you, but then he's pulling some sweatpants on.

“Your turn,” he says, “Arms up.” You roll over onto your back and force yourself into a sitting position.

“I can take off my own shirt,” you slur. You awkwardly start to take your shirt off, but then Reiner’s helping you. He leans down to kiss you. You would never be caught in anything but sweat pants, so that was one less thing to worry about. You'd probably die if Reiner tried to take off your pants, regardless of reason.

You fall back into his bed with a groan and cover your face. “I’m sorry,” you say again, “I ruined your party.” He sits down next to you and puts his hand on your leg.

“You didn’t,” he sighs. “Have you, um...been doing stuff like that with Zeke for awhile?”

“I started smoking,” you say. Reiner hums. He shifts to lay down next to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. You glance over to him.

“It helps.”

“That’s what I thought about cutting. It doesn’t.”

Your glance becomes an anxious stare. Reiner doesn’t meet your eyes.

“I’ll try and stop hurting myself if you try and quit smoking?” He mumbles. “I love you. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Do you mean that?” You ask without really thinking. You turn onto your side to face him; The look he has gives away how embarrassed he is. He knows what you’re asking about. With a shyness you haven’t felt around him in a long time, you lean forward to kiss him.

“I love you too,” you whisper. Reiner’s face gets red and he shuffles somehow closer to you. He kisses you with a gentle passion, until your lips feel like they’re swollen. But you don’t stop there; his tongue slides against your bottom lip. You part your mouth and brush your tongue against his and tilt your head a little so your noses don’t bump. 

Somehow he ends up on top of you, hands running down your sides. You desperately hold his head in your hands and shift your hips up against his. He gasps into your mouth. His hand leaves your side to hold you hand and he leans back.

There’s a knock on the door and you both jump. Reiner’s mom’s voice sounds through the door.

“Do you two need anything?” She asks. Reiner clumsily rolls off you, seemingly just in time, as the door opens. She’s probably judging you a little--you  _ are _ both shirtless on Reiner’s bed--but doesn’t say anything.

“We’re ok, mom,” he says. She eyes you suspiciously but eventually nods. 

“Alright sweetie, call if anything is wrong,” she backs away, pausing. “And keep the door open.” With that, she takes her leave. And leaves the door open.

“I’m going to get you some water, ok? I’ll be right back.” You try to glare at him, but all you can do is yawn. Maybe you were a little more tired than you wanted to admit.

Just as promised, he’s back a minute later, sipping from the glass himself. You almost question this but then the fact you two are in a relationship catches up with you, and then it makes sense. He hands it to you after you sit up and you eagerly practically chug it. You were still so thirsty.

You set the glass on the table next to his bed as Reiner practically rolls into the bed, onto you, and then over to the other side of the bed. You grunt and try to gently slap him, but find yourself smiling when he holds you close to him.

You wouldn’t mind falling asleep in his arms more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've only ever been drunk so yknow. take weedtolt with a grain of salt


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER (after this)!!!

With it getting colder and colder outside, the school stops letting you out for lunch. Slowly, you can feel yourself going stir crazy. If you don't get outside to smoke, you think you're going to snap at someone. Despite your lack of personality, you have enough self consciousness to keep your mouth shut until you can scramble outside. Nobody spares you a second glance.

Sasha and Reiner are out a few minutes later, both eyeing the cigarette in your mouth. You don't look at either of them in the eye.

“I only ever smoke one at a time,” you lie. Sasha looks unconvinced. 

The two of them chat on the way back to your block and you don't really listen, absentmindedly kicking rocks along the sidewalk. Reiner wraps an arm around you suddenly enough you trip over a rock and fall into him. 

“Can I come over?” He asks, lips turned upwards in a grin. Wow. He was really cute. (Fuck, you were really gay.)

“If you want,” you respond as you look away, suddenly overwhelmed. Get a hold of yourself, Bertolt, you've been dating for months. 

If you seem that embarrassed, neither your boyfriend nor Sasha comment. You wave to Sasha and part, trailing behind Reiner to your own house. A quick glance in the driveway tells you that--like usual--your father is out. You can't find it in you to care; he was never around anyway. 

Reiner slips off his shoes and drops his backpack in the front, immediately making a beeline for the kitchen.

“Do you want anything?” He calls. You slip off your own shoes and drop your backpack off in the living room by the couch. 

“Water,” you call back. You were so thirsty lately. 

Reiner appears a moment later, two glasses in each hand and a bag of potato chips hanging out his mouth. He hands you a glass and sits down beside you. His mouth opens and the bag drops into his lap; you can't help but snort. 

“Why did you want to come over?” You ask around the rim of the glass. He shrugs. 

“I like spending time with you,” he responds. “I can do that now that football's over. And I can eat junk food now!” he adds with a laugh. You find yourself smiling a little at this. 

“You already could've if you wanted,” you jokingly tell him. He waves a potato chip in your face. 

“I needed to keep this body,” a gesture to himself. “Y'know, for the ladies.” You roll your eyes as he continues. “I'm going to let myself get fat now. All snacks and desserts from now on.” You think you're subtle when you eye him, but the look he gives you says otherwise. 

He hands you his drink to put both on the table beside the couch. Almost immediately, he lays down with his head in your lap and potato chip bag on the floor. You don't exactly know what to do with yourself in this position, hands awkwardly resting beside him. 

“Can I make a deal with you?” He says, rather seriously and looking up into your eyes. One of his hands finds yours. You shrug, prompting him to go on.

“We can do whatever you want,” he tells you, “but first we really, really need to talk about stuff.” You frown. You didn't like the sound of that. 

“What do you mean?” You mumble, eyebrows knitting together. Please don't mean the party,  _ please _ don't mean the party.

“Last week at the party,” he says. You groan. “And just...life stuff, y’know? I can go first if you want.”

“I don't want to,” you mutter. He nods, almost pitifully, and cups your face with his free hand. 

“We need to talk about it,” he affirms. You know there's no way to get out of it. 

A silence falls over you before he sits up again. Neither of you look at the other. 

“My parents are getting divorced,” he admits. “Can't believe it took them so long. I've been thinking of about dropping out of school to help my mom.” You glance up to him, but his eyes stay firmly on the couch.

Guilt wells up inside you. You thought  _ you _ had a problem, yet Reiner seemed to be struggling to keep up with day to day life.  You were just adding to that stress. Reiner was smart--frequently got top grades in the class, turned all his homework in on time--smarter than you were, surely. He seriously would have to be suffering to want to drop out.

“Being around you really helps though,” he adds. He does know you well, after all; one hand comes to sit on your knee in comfort. “I'm glad football's over. I want to spend more time with you until track starts.”

“I'm not going to do track this year,” you blurt out without thinking. Reiner gives you a surprised look. 

“Why not?” He asks. Fear seems to light up in his eyes. “Not because of me, right?”

You quickly shake your head. “...Because I started smoking,” you hang your head, shame piercing you. “Running is hard.” In your mind, you expected Reiner to flinch and look disgusted. He just slides closer to you. A cautious look sweeps over him.  

“You're not...doing drugs, right? I won't find you shooting up heroin in the school bathroom or something?” He asks hesitantly. You must look a little horrified because he sighs in relief. 

“I can't make you stop smoking,” he chews on his lip for a moment. “But, I don't know...be conscientious of your health, okay?”

You blink at him and slowly crack a smile. He offers a small smile back. 

“Who uses the word conscientious in a conversation?” you joke quietly. He takes your chin between his fingers and tilts your face down, leaning in to kiss you.

“Me, I do,” he whispers against you. “Hard conversation over. Is there anything you want to do?” Oh, right, that had been apart of the bargain. You shrug. Really, there was still something you wanted to ask. But Reiner seemed done with the conversation you just can't find it in you to speak up about it. 

“We could watch a movie,” you suggest. Reiner pulls back, eyebrows quirked upwards. He finally chuckles and leans back in so close to you. 

“That's not what I had in mind,” he muses. “But yes, we can watch a movie.” You lean forward the rest of the way to quickly kiss him again and then slide over to rest against him.

The movie you settle on is The Fox and the Hound. You remember watching it many time with him when you were children, promising to each other that you would always be friends like the titular characters. What a long way you've come.

“What do you want for your birthday? Or Christmas?” Reiner whispers over the movie. You lean back from your spot against him to look at his face. Right, it was your birthday at the end of next month. You fall back against him, head on his shoulder and hands intertwined. 

“Dunno,” you whisper back. “I already have what I want most,” you add. Reiner laughs. 

“And what would that be?”

“You,” you tell him. It sounded better--less cheesy--in your head. Reiner pulls away this time to cover his face. 

“You sap,” he groans, “that's unfair. I didn't get to use a line like that for my birthday.” You just roll your eyes and pull him in again. 

Okay. Maybe the two of you were okay after all despite all your problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiner: hey were home alone and we can do Anything You Want if you'll talk to me about stuff  
> Bert, a dumbass: movie?
> 
> "BERT HE WAS ASKING FOR THE DIRTY DO, YOU WALNUT" ~ven


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter Folks

“Happy birthday,” Reiner says for like, the fifth time that day. Except this time, he rummages through his backpack nd pulls out two boxes. Both of them are wrapped up, completed with bows on top. He sets them down in front of you before clambering back onto your bed.

“You didn't need to get me anything,” you murmur. He looks away when you glance up at him, obviously embarrassed. 

“Yeah, yeah I know,” he huffs back. “But you're my boyfriend. I ain't leavin’ you hanging.” You snort but lean forward to quickly kiss him anyway. 

Being in a relationship with him had gotten a lot easier over the past few months. You've found you very much enjoy the quick kisses and hand holding.

He slides one box forward in a clear indication to open it first. You chuckle but take it anyway. Reiner watches expectantly as you more so delicately tear away the wrapping paper and open the box. 

It's...a vape. You recognize the shape and clunky appearance from when you’d looked at them before. There's even a coupon and juice beside it.

You look up to Reiner, eyebrows furrowed and nose scrunched up. He looks a little nervous but still smiles. You can hear the anxiety in his voice when he speaks.

“I thought, um...it'd be better instead of smoking. Obviously it's not great still, but there are like, flavors and stuff!” He rubs the back of his neck. Flavors  _ did _ sound better.

“Just try it, maybe?” He looks down shyly. You put your hand on his knee and smile when he looks up. Quickly he's moving the box with the vape off to the side. He gives you the other box and a look you can't name that you've never really seen on him before. 

He leans back this time, seeming more sure of himself as you open the box. As soon as you take a peek inside, you drop the box in shock. If a vape wasn't extremely outlandish enough, this certainly was. 

“I got it from Zeke,” Reiner says, a small smirk on his face. The anxiety is still there, but now he's more prepared. “I thought we could do it, just the two of us.”

You look at the box in your hands, thumbing over the plastic bag inside. You can't believe Reiner got you  _ weed _ for your birthday. You start to feel a little hot and sweaty, staring down at the bag with wide eyes. 

“I can't,” you force out. “I screwed up so much last time--”

“You can't screw up if it's just us,” Reiner says firmly. “I love spending time with you.” He's still in his relaxed pose but you can hear the tension in his voice. You suddenly have trouble coming up with anything to say. 

“Is your dad home?” He asks. You dumbly shrug. Maybe? You weren't sure. 

“Right now?”

Reiner shakes his head. “We don't have to. It's okay if you don't want to.”

You look from him back down to the bag. It...wouldn't hurt, you muse. Being high with your boyfriend sounded...fun, actually.

It must be obvious you're starting to lose your hesitation, because he gestures down to the box again with a nod. Reluctantly, you take the bag of pre-rolled blunts (thank you Zeke) into your hands.

The contents hidden below shock you even more. Your head snaps up to him and finally you start to understand  _ that look _ . 

It gets forgotten for a few minutes as you light up the blunt, anxiously taking a hit before passing it to Reiner. He's hiding any nervousness behind a cocky attitude--one that quickly melts away when he takes a hit himself. He sputters and coughs, earning a laugh from yourself. 

“You make it look so easy,” he huffs. To his credit, though, he tries a few more times until he stops coughing. 

After a few minutes of passing the blunt back and forth, everything gets moved off your bed in favor of Reiner lazily kissing your neck.

“I've never done this,” you mutter. Your hands slip down his back. 

“Me neither,” Reiner gives you a dopey grin. 

“Is it a good idea to do this when we have a New Year's party tomorrow?” You ask. Any resolve you have to not make a move is quickly melting away. Something about this situation seems achingly familiar to the time you'd first smoked weed, yet this time you felt at ease and on the way to being sure of yourself.

“If we don't, I'm literally going to die,” your boyfriend says back. You huff, a little on the dramatic side. 

Reiner gets up on his knees to grab the condoms he so dutifully gave you for your birthday. His hand finds your crotch and you know you're a goner.

-

“Do you have to unbutton this so slowly…?”

“Do you have to wear such an awful shirt? Why are there so many buttons?”

“This is just a regular button up shirt-- _ oh _ .”

-

“I never said it, but your muscles are really hot? You can step on me any day.”

“ _ Bertl _ . Oh my god.”

“You've got the body of a god. I could spend hours watching you stretch. You're just so handsome, y'know? Oh and don't even get me started on watching you play football--”

(You shut up when his tongue finds your pecs.)

-

“Wait, hold on, its so...big. That's not fair, mine's small--”

“Are you seriously going to measure our dicks right now.  _ Really _ ?”

“Uh, yeah? I'll do it like this if that's better…”

“Ah...yeah that's, that's better--Oh, it is small.”

-

“So, like. How long until we can go again?”

“Again?”

“We didn't even use the condoms yet, babe. Yes again.”

-

“ _ Again _ ?”

(This last time, as Reiner bounces and grinds himself on you, your thoughts briefly go to desperately hoping your father wasn't home. Moans and curses and the sound of skin against skin fills your room. It's probably audible even downstairs.

He collapses on you, woozy smile on his face. It takes a few minutes to remember to pull out and throw away the condom; by the time you're able to roll out from under him, do this and get back in bed, Reiner's fast asleep. You're out a few minutes later.)

-

“Happy birthday!”

Everyone cheers right as you walk into the room, Reiner by your side. You're hardly surprised--everyone did this every year--but you still jump at the sudden noise. A small smile spreads across your face and Reiner knocks his shoulder against yours.

Not everyone can make it, of course, but you don't mind. It's not even entirely a birthday party as much as one for the holidays. You do spot Armin, Sasha, Connie, Historia and Ymir, the last of whom immediately latches herself between you and Reiner. She leans over to Reiner.

“My, my, looks like you had fun,” she whispers, loudly. Even Connie's looking away with a blush. 

While you were rather covered with long sleeves and what was once a turtleneck (before you outgrew it, obviously), Reiner's dark spotted neck and bitten up wrists were clear to see. You had even pointed that out before you left your house. Not to mention he was wearing one of  _ your  _ shirts.

“I bet your birthday present was a bottle full of lube,” Ymir laughs, poking the side of his neck. He swats her away with a wince. 

“You're not too far off,” you mutter under your breath with a snort. She opens her mouth to make another comment before Historia pulls her away. 

“Happy birthday!” She says, “And happy new years! We all made it through the year somehow!” Everyone breaks out into their own “happy new year!” with varying degrees of clear nihilism. You can't help but join in with a laugh. 

“So I thought we'd play spin the bottle, obviously,” Ymir jokes. Or you think she's joking, as she promptly starts to chug her soda. Armin coughs awkwardly. Historia pulls out a box of cards. 

“Yeah, no. We're playing cards against humanity,” Historia interjects. There's a fairly audible sigh of relief from Connie and Armin. 

(Armin gets to ten wins first but Historia is close behind. You come in a sorry second to last with only Ymir behind you. She protests Armin cheated.)

At just before midnight you all push and shove past each other to get outside, sitting on the back steps. You find yourself pulling out your new vape and half-heartedly take a hit. You’d messed around with it earlier while waiting for Reiner to throw on some of your old clothes, trying to figure out how to put the juice in. Connie’s at your side immediately.

“Dude, when did you get a vape? Can I try?” He asks, eyes wide. You blow out the smoke--no, steam?--and hand it to him. A sweet flavor mixes with the burning sensation, far different from the cigarettes you were used to.

He coughs but still looks over the moon. 

“Hey,” he says in a fake deep voice. “I’m  _ vaping _ .”

“You both look like hipsters,” Ymir joins in. “Especially with that shirt a size too small, Bertl.” You just roll your eyes and take the vape back from Connie. You wipe it off when you think he and Ymir aren’t looking. Y’know, just in case.

“What flavor is this?” You ask when Reiner leans over against your shoulder. 

“Cotton candy.” He smirks. You raise an eyebrow. It wasn’t  _ that _ bad, you suppose. You hold eye contact when you inhale from it again, only to lean in and blow it out in his face.

Before you know it, everyone’s counting down the last few seconds of the year. You’re about to join in when Reiner grabs a hold of you and practically dips you down to kiss you. There are, quite literally, fireworks going off as you wrap your arms around him. 

You open you mouth to say something--anything--but just like he’d stolen you breath, he steals the words trying to come out of your mouth.

“Cotton candy suits you,” he whispers in a smug tone, breath fanning your face. 

You let him have another taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reiners 50x more angsty sequel?? yes/no?
> 
> edit: if u like my fics please check out my Horizon: Zero Dawn AU, [Solis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992562/chapters/42503732)!!

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about berts bad habits @bgmblues on tomblar


End file.
